


Short Drabbles

by PrimeAutobots



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Apricot - Freeform, Battlefields, Blankets, Brakes, Cassettes, Cold, Dancing, Datapads, Desert Nights, Dirt - Freeform, Doorwings are Weapons, Especially for the labs, Explosions, Faulty equipment, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Instinct, Insults, Look where you walk, Lovers, M/M, Medical equipment, Movie Nights, Mud, Paint Balloons, Pan - Freeform, Paperwork, Pranks, Rain, Ratchet is so sick of Earth Tech, Rumours, Scanner - Freeform, Unamused Medics, Wartime, Wheeljack blew something up again, YouTube, Younglings, blind, combiners, ditch, gestalts, warnings, warnings are there for a reason
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2018-11-15 14:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11233059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimeAutobots/pseuds/PrimeAutobots
Summary: A series of less than 100 word stories from a range of Transformers Universes.I want to practice short stories, and writing short stories from a one word prompt, that sound good and have the effect I want them to.





	1. Sense

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prowl’s wings picked up a mech.
> 
> This contains shipping/slash. Don't read if you don't like.
> 
> Transformers belongs to Hasbro, this wasn't written for profit purposes.

Black and white doorwings quivered as they sensed another mech. The Praxian spun around, seeing nothing. He vented a deep breath and continued on with his work. He jumped again as a hand ran along his sensitive wings, but no one was there.


	2. Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jazz and Prowl dance together.
> 
> This contains shipping/slash. Don't read if you don't like.
> 
> Transformers belongs to Hasbro, this wasn't written for profit purposes.

Gentle music flowed around the room, encouraging the bots inside to dance. A small black and white Polyhexian mech, with a visor and bright smile, held out a hand to his counterpart. A tall black and white Praxian mech, with a striking red chevron. The Praxian smiled and took the smaller’s hand, pulling him towards the dance floor. The Praxian fanned out his doorwings gently and slid his arm around the Polyhexian’s waist, as the shorter put a hand on his shoulder. Their free hands entwined as they gently swayed and danced together.


	3. Apricot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First Aid has been left a strange gift.
> 
> Transformers belongs to Hasbro, this wasn't written for profit purposes.

First Aid nervously eyed the innocent looking fruit sitting on his datapad. He had placed the datapad on the desk and turned his back for only a moment. When he had turned back the Apricot, if memory proved correct, had been there. Ratchet glared at the fruit as he walked over, he picked it up and threw it at Sideswipe as the front liner walked through the Medbay door. Aid just giggled softly as the red mech yelped.


	4. Assignment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Optimus is sick of paperwork.
> 
> Transformers belongs to Hasbro, this wasn't written for profit purposes.

Optimus sighed as he placed the datapad on his desk. Another assignment to add to the pile. Optimus leaned back in his chair and glared harshly at the stacks of datapads. The office door opened and more datapads were placed on his desk, thank you for nothing Prowl. Once the door closed Optimus groaned and his helm thunked on the desk. He honestly didn't care if it was un-Prime like.


	5. Pink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twins have balloons…
> 
> Transformers belongs to Hasbro, this wasn't written for profit purposes.

Sideswipe grinned evilly as Sunstreaker smirked. The pair snuck around the corner and eyed their prey. The red minibot was blissfully unaware of what was about to happen to him. The twins took their aim and threw their balloons at Cliffjumper. The minibot gasped as he felt the cold paint collide with his plating. As he spun around all he saw was the backs of the giggling and retreating frontliners.


	6. Pan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ratchet found a new weapon…
> 
> Transformers belongs to Hasbro, this wasn't written for profit purposes.

Ratchet smirked evilly as his optics flashed. The white and red medic raised the black object and stalked towards the twins. The twins both exchanged a terrified look as they cowered. The object was round and black with a handle, that the medic was holding onto. If memory served to be correct from when they had seen Sparkplug cooking it was called a Pan. A giant pan big enough for transformers.


	7. Glasses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prowler has glasses...
> 
> Transformers belongs to Hasbro, this wasn't written for profit purposes.
> 
> I’m on an updating spree today.

Prowl gently pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose as he scanned over a datapad. He paid not mind as the door to his office slide open, knowing that his bondmate, Jazz, was the only one who would just walk right in. Jazz flopped down onto a chair opposite Prowl and eyed the glasses the taller mech wore. Jazz’s visor flashed, he loved how cute his bonded looked when he wore glasses.


	8. Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Autobots get a break. 
> 
> Transformers belongs to Hasbro, this wasn't written for profit purposes.

Optimus smiled gently as he watched his Autobots. A small break from fighting had shown itself and presented the troops a chance to have some fun. They were elated and making the most of the chance. A movie night in the rec room seemed like the perfect idea. Every bot got comfortable, most snuggling with their partner as the movie began.


	9. Dirty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mirage isn't a happy mech…
> 
> This contains shipping/slash. Don't read if you don't like.
> 
> Transformers belongs to Hasbro, this wasn't written for profit purposes.

Mirage scowled as he trailed after his bonded, glaring at the green trackers back. Well, partly green. Both him and Hound were covered helm to ped in mud, dust and even some leaves. Patrols during storms were the worst.

“Both of you hurry your afts to the wash racks and stop tracking mud through the base!” Ratchet shouted and Mirage growled. Hound owed him.


	10. Comment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jazz and Blaster found YouTube.
> 
> Transformers belongs to Hasbro, this wasn't written for profit purposes.

Jazz bounced into the rec room, with a datapad in hand, and flopped onto the couch beside Blaster. Steeljaw glared at the saboteur for disturbing him. Jazz just grinned and stroked the cassette’s head before handing the datapad to Blaster. Blaster read the contents of the datapad and grinned at Jazz. Someone had commented on their video of “A day in the life of the Autobots.”, hoping for a sequel. 

“I will get the camera, you get the mic.”


	11. Stun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doorwings are a weapon.
> 
> Transformers belongs to Hasbro, this wasn't written for profit purposes.

With three Praxians living on the _Ark_ it soon became second nature to be careful of doorwings, but that didn’t mean there were accidents every now and then.

“I’m so sorry! I was distracted and didn’t sense you coming. Are you okay?” Bluestreak’s doorwings fluttered as he rapidly asked Bumblebee questions.

The slightly stunned yellow minibot waved a hand towards the distressed Praxian, “It’s all good Blue, I’m not hurt.”

Blue nodded and helped the minibot to his peds, “I’m still sorry for hitting you in the face with my doorwings.”


	12. Wartime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good times don’t last long in times of war...
> 
> Transformers belongs to Hasbro, this wasn't written for profit purposes.

Optimus clambered over the blacked hills, avoiding pools of Energon and other fluids and the bodies of dead mechs. It never got easier to lead bots into battle, knowing that not all of them would make it out alive. Optimus shuttered his optics unable to look at the war-torn land any longer. If only he had been able to convince Megatron that war wasn’t necessary. If only he had been able to live up to the Prime name and protect all those lives...


	13. Warning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow all warnings in the Ark, with good reason.
> 
> The Traffic light warning system for outside Wheeljack’s lab is not my idea. I found it in a story a while ago and I liked the idea. In the story it was an actual traffic light, in mine it's just three lights the colours of a traffic light. Credit to who came up with the original idea. 
> 
> Transformers belongs to Hasbro, this wasn't written for profit purposes.

Hotspot grinned sheepishly from his spot on the medical berth as First Aid patched him up. He had forgotten to check the warning sign outside of Wheeljack’s lab before entering and ended up getting blown up along with the engineer. The warning sign was similar to an Earth traffic light. Green meant safe to enter, amber was enter with caution, and red was enter at your own risk. The red light was lit when Hotspot entered and whatever Wheeljack had been tinkering had blown up right as Hotspot stepped in. First Aid wasn’t amused.


	14. Resistance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roller doesn't listen to orders
> 
> Transformers belongs to Hasbro, this wasn't written for profit purposes.

Beeps, blips, squeaks and buzzes echoed down the halls of the _Ark_ warning every bot of the incoming trouble. Thudding pedsteps followed behind the squeal of small tires. Roller zoomed around the corner with an excited squeal as Optimus chased after his runaway component.

“Roller! Come back here!” Optimus’ voice boomed across the whole base as he continued to chase after the cheeky scout. Roller squealed with glee and skidded away from the annoyed Prime.


	15. Scanner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ratchet is tired of Earth Technology.
> 
> Transformers belongs to Hasbro, this wasn't written for profit purposes.

Ratchet growled as the scanner he was using fritzed out. He banged a fist against it, in hope it would start working, only for it to blow steam and give an explosion of sparks. Ratchet snarled and placed the scanner in the pile of things to be fixed. 

“Great, more things to be fixed,” the medic grumbled “Stupid Earth technology.”


	16. Brakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They have a purpose.
> 
> Transformers belongs to Hasbro, this wasn't written for profit purposes.

Ironhide grumbled from his place in the ditch. His front bumper was in the dirt while his rear end was in the air. He had taken the turn on the corner to sharply and lost traction on the wet road. Rain pelted his armour as he waited for Grapple and Hoist to arrive. There was no way Jazz and Ratchet, even Optimus, would let him live this down. He should have used his brakes and slowed down.


	17. Freezing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desert nights. 
> 
> Transformers belongs to Hasbro, this wasn't written for profit purposes.

The Autobots loved the place the _Ark_ had crashed. It was the perfect distance away from humans and had a beautiful landscape. The volcano provided many benefits too. But the cold nights the desert provided weren't all that pleasant.

Bluestreak’s denta clacked together as he shivered, wrapped in a thick blanket and the twins. He was so cold he couldn't even feel the tips of his doorwing. Patrols on cold winter nights _sucked_.


	18. Combining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is a special fete. 
> 
> Transformers belongs to Hasbro, this wasn't written for profit purposes.

Both Autobots and Decepticons had combiners and in total there was only five gestalts. A small number compared to what it used to be. 

The Protectobots and Aerialbots were the youngest gestalts. 

When they both combined for the first time it was truly special, a grand show. The naming of a Combiner was something else. And while not only did it help in battle but moral raised tenfold. Besides happy younglings meant happy crew.


	19. Instinct

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is invaluable. 
> 
> Transformers belongs to Hasbro, this wasn't written for profit purposes.

Battlefields were hectic and disorganised, impossible to control. A bot could not just rely on the tacticians to tell them what to do. You had to use your processor and instinct. Instinct came in handy often, and had saved many from injuries or death. Instinct could also be used to help others. Everybot relied on everybot. Everybot played an important part in surviving.


	20. Software

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Human tech can cause problems when handled by Wheeljack. 
> 
> Transformers belongs to Hasbro, this wasn't written for profit purposes.

Wheeljack was intelligent and had good ideas. But they normally had to explode a few times first. Once awakening on Earth, there was a whole swamp of new materials to use. Not the calmest thought for the crew, especially Ratchet. It was just the waiting game to see what he would come up with. So when the power went out for the _Ark_. No bot was pleased.

“WHEELJACK!”

“Huh, so that’s what that does.”


	21. Rumour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prowl isn't as cold as rumours say. 
> 
> Transformers belongs to Hasbro, this wasn't written for profit purposes.

There were plenty of rumours around the _Ark_. Who slept with who, who pulled the latest prank, etc. But not all of the rumours were harmless. Many were about their SIC, about just why he was so seemingly cold and sparkless.

But what the bots who spread the rumours didn't know was how much it hurt said bot. Or the sparkbreaking situations the SIC’s mate found him in. Or how close they came to losing him.


	22. Nowadays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> War is long. 
> 
> Transformers belongs to Hasbro, this wasn't written for profit purposes.

Many bots remembered Cybertron’s golden age, and what life was like. But those memories were at the back of their minds as they fought the war. Keeping alive was front and foremost. Nowadays everything was planning, training and fighting. Things that kept them alive and safe. Fun a rarity. Earth brought more free time, but more to protect. Nowadays bots longed for the war to stop.


	23. Blind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Broken visor after a long battle. 
> 
> This used to be a bit longer than 100 words but I ended up rewriting it, it now is just under 100 words. It was then edited so many times, after I decided the short story didn't get the message across well enough. Took a while to feel happy enough with it. 
> 
> This has been a theory of mine for a little while and I have wanted to write something about it for a while. This was the perfect change. I do not own the idea of Jazz being blind and that his visor allows him to see. 
> 
> Transformers belongs to Hasbro, this wasn't written for profit purposes.

Everyone knew Jazz wore a visor, it was obvious. Most thought it was a fashion statement, only the command staff had been told the true reason though. 

It had been a shock to most of the crew when they had seen Jazz being led around by Prowl, his visor dull, dark and cracked.

When asked why, the Polyhexian answered by simply saying he was blind and that the visor helped him see, but there were no supplies to get it fixed. Everybot hoped that supplies would come in soon so Ratchet could fix the visor, returning the TIC cheerfulness.


End file.
